Elder Scrolls: Blessed Child
by Inquisitor Herron
Summary: She is a mortal child who is claimed as family and watched over by all of the Daedric Princes. She has watched the moon next to Azura, danced with mad fellows in New Sheoth and had tea on the shore of a lake of lava with a legion of Dremora. Her life is blessed by her otherworldly "Uncles" and "Aunts", and these are her stories.
1. Chapter 1

ELDER SCROLLS: BLESSED CHILD

_"420th year third era: Veteran Legionary and ranger Armond Tethris submitted a troubling report. In the wilderness of the southern reaches of Blackmarsh Armond was on a ranging when he descovered "a strange manor complex," of a style at home with those of Cyrodil or Summerset Isle. Leaving his fellow rangers to cover him Armond scaled a wall and investigated. He fought and killed several minor Daedra in the courtyard and side gardens, leading to suspicions of a newly formed cult. Once inside... well as he put it "I found the soul resident to be a charmingly well spoken little girl. She invited me to tea and sent me on my way with a slice of the most wonderful pie I ever had!" No trace of the manor was ever confirmed and Armond was later "recomended" for an early retirment. To his dying breath he swore what he saw was real..."_

-Recorded Sightings of Misthaven Manor, Thalmor Archives-

Prologe: Dwindling prints

The sands gusted fitfully in the morning breeze, tossed and dropped again and again. The dunes were static features so far in the desert. But they did move, though they did so over the course of months and years. What little life claimed the arid domain usually slept hidden away by the time the sun rose to bake the air. Footprints hadn't graced the hills in time beyond memory.

And all at once a manor appeared between the dunes, pushing mounds of sand up in its wake. It was a large multi winged place surrounded by an ivy covered wall. The wind and its sand parted around the walls, bent away by an unseen force. The blue shadded grass in the manor commons was untouched by the glaring heat. And the place was still and calm like a painting of a house.

The ornate wooden doors opened with a groan and a child bounced out into the commons all giggles and grins. As she skipped around the decorative statues two more figures exited the building. One was an old and balding man dressed in simple black clothing and glancing at the sun with something like annoyance. The other was a Dremora, one of the denizens of Oblivion. He stood beside the human in glistening spiked armor, a hand resting casually on the hilt of the mace at his hip. They both watched the girl at play, her blue dress quickly picking up grass and dirt as she went.

"Where are we today?" Urzkar, asked in the strange berritone of his race.

"Somewhere in Hammerfell I should think," Haskill answered. "Based on the all the sand," The Dremora grunted an affirmative and marched out to the gate to begin his partol. He asked the same question every day and Haskill did his best to guess. Though his own understanding of Nirn's geography was limited it was one of the few things Urzkar was ever willing to talk about and Haskill did become bored from time to time.

"Have fun!" Chirped Nessa as the dremora marched by. A small nod was his only answer. The young mistress (as Haskill called her) was always friendly to her gaurdians, though Urzkar's cappacity for emotion was unknown.

She was twelve, by physical standards at least. Her mop of curly blond hair looked almost white in the desert sun, matching the pale skin of her face. Wide green eyes darted to and froe as she skipped along. The point of her ears were covered by hair and made her look almost human. Her elven blood had never been an issue and Haskill never brought it up in any case. It was entirely possible she didn't even know what an Elf was, as the few visitors Misthaven Manor recieved were usually humaniod with the odd Argonian every now and then.

"Shall we be going out today?" Haskill asked his ward. "Or will we be watching the ants again?" Once she had descovered the tiny insects actually traveled along space and time with her manor she had tried to name and feed each one. That had been a month ago, and so far she had come up with thousands of names, as well as a dozen small red bite marks.

"Welllll," She drew out the word like a king passing a sentence. "Let's go explore!"

Haskill nodded and reached out his hand, summoning a black umbrella from thin air. Nessa fell into step beside him, letting him shade her pale skin from the glare as they went. He opened the gate for her and took up his place once more. They passed Urzkar on his circut and Nessa paused long enough to trap his legs in a hug. Urzkar groaned but made no move to stop her. Then they were on their way again, leaving a trail of footprints that were covered again before long.

First Tale: Raindrops

_"If spotted, file report and make no further actions... in short ignore the damn thing and get back to work,"_

_ -Thalmor official standing policy, regarding Misthaven Manor-_

The manor was still, the twilight of morning painting the tapestries and rugs shades of grey. The only movement was the slow tick of the ancient Dwemer clock in the lobby and the shuffle of the kitchen staff as they went about preparing breakfast. The hours of night and just after dawn were always of its like. When the young mistress slept there was little demanded of the manor's many residents, both living and constructs. But soon she would wake and another day would begin.

And also as with every other dawn before Haskil stood in the lobby and watched the clock. He didn't sleep as living beings did, though watching the clock did help to pass the time. When he had served his creator he only manifested when needed and knew the oblivion of non existance at all other times. The tedium of existance had taken getting used to. But he would obey as was his only function.

The head chef ambled out of the kitchen and broke the silence with a grunt aimed at Haskil. His only responce was a slight frown and a nod. The current head chef was a fat little Breton who's soul had been held in one of her uncle's realms untill her last chef was eaten by Fluffy. The pet Deadroth had made an aweful mess of it, forcing Haskil and the others to scrub even the ceiling of remains.

"Smells like rain," He muttered with a snort.

"Unlikely, we've yet to fully re'enter the physical realm." If the chef answered Haskil it was cut off by a sudden change in the soft morning light. As with each relocation in space and time this one ended suddenly and with a drastic change in weather. The room was cast in shifting grey light and the dull rumble of thunder barely managed to reach them.

"I stand corrected," The chef simply nodded and began to lumber back to the kitchen.

"Food's done," He added before the oak closed behind him.

"I shall wake the young mistress,"

Haskil marched up the stairwell as the first drops of rain began to click against the roof.

"And this pact we make now, bound in blood and honor. For the price you shall pay your daughter will be given safety and happiness, made family with we the very princes of Oblivion."

-Engraving written into the central pillars of Misthaven Manor-

_Writer's note: This was a shorter chapter than those that will follow, ment only to set up the location of Misthaven Manor and introduce the central cast. As always any comments or questions are welcome and will be responded to in short order._


	2. Chapter 2

Second Tale: Tea and Rocks

_"They are no more evil than good, the flaw in typical opinion is the aplication of mortal morality in the first place."_

_ -Unknown-_

The rolling waves of cloud parted around them like fingers of a stream, likely never seen from such a vantage by mortal eyes until now. The table along with its two ocupents rested on an invisible pedastle suspended thousands of feet above the calm waters of the Abecean Sea. If the height bothered her she showed no sign of it that Haskill had noticed.

His young mistress had been questioning her uncle on various subjects for nearly an hour now with the vigor known only in youth. For his current visit the Daedric Prince had assumed the form of a Redgaurd with an unremarkable face and simple robes. After Hermaeus Mora had paid his first visit in the form of a mass of tentacles and nearly frightened poor Nessa half to death the Princes had made it a point to only visit in bodies of the mortal races.

"We are without beginning or end," Molag Bal responded over his cup of tea. Haskil had already noticed the trend of "human" behaviors and motions the lords of Oblivion showed during their visits with the young mistress. They were purely for her comfort he knew, as none of them needed to eat nor drink.

When Nessa only continued to stare expectantly at her uncle he finally added.

"So no, we do not have birthdays..." This brought a gasp from Nessa.

"But when do you get presents?" Molag Bal's annoyed groan was drowned out by the clink of Haskil setting a plate on the table before her. He could only imagine the wrath those unfortunate enough to be thralls of Molag Bal would suffer following his latest "chat" with the girl. She tended to bring that out in her more grave uncles and aunts.

"We have infinite power and do not know death, what could any mortal possibly pass off as a gift to our kind?" Unlimited power or not, Haskil could see the Lord's composure wearing thin in the face of Nessa's cheery disposition.

"I gave aunt Az (Haskil had never heard her call any of her uncles or aunts by their whole name) a shiny rock Mr. Urzkar found in the sand! She said it was pretty..."

"She is an idiot," Molag Bal responded dryly. Again Nessa gasped in shock.

"Uncle Mol! That's not nice!" Something close to a grin was his only answer. After a few moments of Nessa pouting and Molag Bal fumming Haskil cleared his throat walked back to the table side.

"Perhaps it is nearing time for the young Mistress to return to the manor?" Haskil noted helpfully, earning an almost imperceptable nod from Molag bal. "I believe your traveling friend will arrive soon with more stories."

"The Mr. M'aiq the kitty cat?" Her eyes went glassy at the mention of her favorite house guest. "You know," She whispered to Molag Bal dramatically across the table. "Sometimes I think he's making up all of those stories in his head!"

"Yes well, this has been..." He didn't bother to finish. Nessa jumped out of her seat and trapped him in a hug as she did with each uncle and aunt every time they left, regardless of any harsh words said.

"Here you go uncle Mol," She said, reaching into her pocket and fishing around. "I found another rock, this one is for you!" He reluctantly offered his hand and Nessa dropped a small white object on it. If Haskill wasn't mistaken this "rock" was actually a fang... a vampire's fang to be precise. The irony was palpable.

"My thanks," He even went so far as to chuckle, which was a first. Even if it sounded a bit on the sarcastic side. Her ability to bring forth such rare moments from the likes of Molag Bal had not gone unnoticed. Whatever else her connection to the Daedric Lords meant it was clear that even they could not fully understand the little mortal girl.

"We thank you for a wonderful meal Lord Molag Bal," Haskill bowed as Nessa joined him.

"Begon little construct,"

Haskill sighed tiredly, his creator's siblings never did care much for him. Nothing to be done for it he knew.

"See you later uncle Mol!" Nessa chirped at his side.

"Do not remind me,"

And then they were gone.

Molag Bal stared at the conjured table for a moment longer before standing.

"I am going to set a thousand souls on fire," He muttered to himself. That should go some way toward making him feel better.

_"M'aiq has never been to another world, but sometimes he dreams of them. Worlds with heart stealing dragons, worlds with green witches, even a world where funny little party hats are worth more gold than an entire castle... M'aiq should maybe stop drinking before bed..."_

_ -M'aiq the Liar, on the subject of other worlds.-_

_Writer's note: Another short tale, one of the few I have already finished that simply had no distinct story arc. I will most likely post the remainder of those before starting on Nessa's actual tale. They do however serve to paint a picture of what her life among the rarely seen wonders of the worlds is like. This tale is dedicated to Baby Fawn, in thanks for the kind words._


	3. Chapter 3

Third Tale: The House of Troubles

_"The Tribunal? Ha! Foolish little mortals grasping at Godhood. Powerful ants, but ants none the less..."_

_ -Mehrunes Dagon, on the subject of the Tribunal of Morrowind-_

To the people of her nation she was Almalexia, the merciful healing mother. She was a light in the darkness and pain of their homeland. She was one of the three becons of hope that were the Tribunal. And for the first time in a very long time Almalexia was truly confused.

The Goddess of Morrowind sat alone in her temple chamber, watching the flicker of the torches in the corners of the stone room intently. She had sent away her many followers and atendants for the day, even banishing her gaurds to the outer halls. This had been a day of many such firsts for her, starting with a visit from the representative of one of the very Daedric Princes.

"I do not have a name and my time is short," The figure in black robes had told her pointedly apon arrival. How he had passed by her gaurds without notice was beyond her, much less how she had failed to sense his arrival.

"Why have you come?"

"My lord, _your _patron, has sent me..."

"Boethiah?" Her voice was a whisper in the crowded chamber. With a gesture she sent the followers away and faced the stranger alone. Her powers gleaned little from him, aside from the fact that he was not of this world.

"Lord Boethiah has sent me with a request," The man went on once they were alone. "He would have you enterain a guest on his behalf today."

"A guest?" She frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Yes, a guest." He looked on the verge of rephrasing but halted and glanced at the floor for a moment. "A very important guest who will be paying a visit with my lord's blessing."

"And what is expected of me?"

"Merely talk with her for a time, I have been told that her visits tend to be brief." Her? So then she knew the gender of the mysterious visitor if nothing else.

"That is all?" She asked incredulously, any matter involving the Princes was never so simple.

"That is all," He confirmed with a bow. Almalexia simply noded, which brought a smile from what she could see of his face under the cowl. The man turned to leave but halted at the door.

"And one more thing," He sounded nervous. "I have been told that her company can be... unsettling at first. So, be ready." Then he left her to her thoughts. That had been an hour ago.

Her thoughts were interupted suddenly by the sharp groan of the door opening. She began to stand but froze when she saw the pair entering. One was clearly a Dremora, adorned in black gleaming armor and resting a casual hand on the wicked looking mace at his hip. The other was of a race unknown to her, a female of golden skin an yellow eyes. She wore gilded golden armor and had a set of elegant swords strapped across her back.

The two were silent, neither showing much interest in her as they took up places at either side of the doorway in much the same fashion as her own gaurds stood while she was meditating. Before she could study the pair further the golden clad woman gave the room a cursory glance and spoke a single word.

"Clear," At her word an older looking human in black clothing walked in. He strode to her and bowed before speaking.

"Lady Almalexia, I thank you for your time." The man was politely spoken, reserved and calm.

"My name is Haskill and I give you Urzkar of the Dremora clan Urdock and former Kynmarcher of Lord Mehrunes Dagon," He said with a nod at the Dremora, who said nothing in return though his eyes narrowed at the word "former".

"And Darcy," Now the golden woman. "Pelaurig of the Aureals and former servant of my creator the Madgod Sheogorath." Almalexia didn't know what to say so after a moment the man simply continued.

"We have come with our mistress Vanessa Alperidion, who wished to speak with you." As he spoke Almalexia noticed the open doorway now led to a completely unfamiliar courtyard, through which a little girl was now walking. "Ah yes, here she is," He added, seeing the girl enter.

"Hello there!" She chirped happily, waving at her. Almalexia's powers failed her completely when it came to reading the girl, she was like a blank slate standing before her.

"I..." The Goddess found herself once more at a lose for words. The little Altmer girl was smiling and taking in the room with open wonder. She couldn't be older than twelve by her guess, wearing a white bell dress and pushing a mop of blonde hair from her eyes.

"Your room sure is dark," She noted sagely. "My name's Nessa!" The girl took Almalexia's legs in a hug. At no single point in her very long life had the Goddess been more confused and unsettled than at that very moment.

"Young Mistress," Haskill interupted the girl's hug, which was a blessing. "I believe you had a question for Lady Almalexia. Nessa gasped and jumped away with a grin.

"Oh ya!" She became somber. "Aunt Meri told me a story that had icky mudcrabs in it!"

"Aunt Meri?" She was totally lost.

"She speaks of Meridia, who is along with the other Daedric Princes, her family." Haskill told her with an annoyed sigh. Almalexia's eyes widened in shock. "It is as they say, a long story..." He added.

"Mr. Haskill tell her about the mudcrabs!" Nessa yanked at his pant leg. The man merely grimaced and obliged.

"In any case my young mistress was recently told the tale of Akavir's invasion of Morrowind by a house guest, which at some point made breif mention of the mudcrabs." The girl shuddered at the mention of the creatures.

"They're gross!" She cried. "Uncle Pery summoned one for me but it was scary and Miss Darcy squished it for me..." The Aureal gave a nod at the mention.

"The young mistress became infatuated with the things none the less," Haskill went on. "Which led her to the need to ask a question of you, whom she has also taken quite an interest in."

"Which is?" She asked, wanting this whole thing to be over with more and more.

"Do they scare you too?" Nessa asked with wide eyes, her hands clasped behind her back.

"The mudcrabs?" Of all the idiotic... Almalexia was beginning to get the first headache she had had since her ascent to Godhood. "No, of course not." She struggled to keep her voice level.

"But they're so slimey and they have big claws!"

"They are no smarter or more powerful than rats," This was getting to be too much for her.

"Oooh," Nessa whispered. "What's a rat?"

"Oh dear," Haskill murmered. "Here we go again,"

The Goddess and the girl continued to talk for a while longer, mostly the girl just asked questions so childish Almalexia was forced to take deep breaths to mantain her calm. But before long Nessa's head began to lul with sleepiness and Haskil took her into his arms, where she fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

"I thank you for your time my lady," He bowed stiffly with the girl in his arms. And when they were gone she sat dazed and wondered what in Oblivion had just happened.

Members of the temple were not allowed back in for nearly a week.

_Writer's note: Thank you to all of those who have read thus far, and whom I hope will continue to walk with me on these strange roads. A bit of clarification: While Haskill and Darcy are gifts from Sheogorath it is worth noting that Nessa has been given at least one gift from each of the Princes. Misthaven Manor itself was made by Vaermina, to keep Nessa out of harms reach by any mortals who may descover her connection to the Princes._


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Tale: Family

_Second Era, year unknown: Existing records mention an unnamed Akaviri Potentate visiting a mysterious manor along with his personal gaurd outside of present day Anvil. Whatever transpired there is unknown, and the manor vanished shortly after the Potentate's return._

_Third Era, Year 40: Empress Kintyra Septim held a grand ball atended by most of the noble class of the Empire. An unknown Altmari girl and her human companion were seen speaking to the Empress, who went as far as to express affection for her later._

_Third Era, Year 125: Members of the Knights of the Nine cross paths with an Altmari girl in the company of several Daedra on the eastern coast of High Rock. Suspecting her to be a Deadra worshiper the senior Knight attempts an arrest. The Knights were reppeled by Deadric forces after suffering heavy losses, the girl having vanished._

_ -Recorded instances of the "Unnamed Girl"-_

The Manor was alive with the sounds of conversation and music. The courtyard and much of the manor itself was filled with an assortment of Daedra and mortals all eating, drinking, talking or listening to the trio of harpists who had been commisioned for the party. It was one of the few times in history one could find mortals peacefully sharing space with Dremora, Aurorans, Xivila and other such denizens of Oblivion.

Urzkar watched the crowd with open distaste, flexing his mace hand with a growl when a passing human met his glare. His post outside of the young Mistress' room was far enough away from the general crowd that he could almost ignore the stench of potential enemies if he tried. It had taken a long time to dull the blood rage he felt when seeing mortals, and his current duty did nothing to sooth it.

"Relax Dremora," Darcy chided from the other side of the doorway. "I'm sure you will get the chance to take out some agression on one of the more overzealous soon enough," Her smile was frightening to most humans. It just annoyed Urzkar.

"Perhaps," Was all he decided to say. He was often forced to spend time with the Golden Saint, who shared in security duty for the manor and its owner. That didn't mean he had to enjoy it, or that he couldn't hate the smuge woman. Darcy nodded at a Dunmer across the hall, trying and failing to charm a Mazken.

"Blow to the gut to throw off balance, then slash the neck..." Urzkar grunted a chuckle.

"No, a shield rush then stomp to the skull. Dead before the fight begins," He countered. It was something of a game they had developed over many hours forced to watch mortal visitors under orders not to harm them. They may come from different worlds, but both of them enjoyed the mental stretch of it.

"Small gap in the plates along the crotch," She came back, this time looking at an Auroran in full armor who was currently trading stories with several mortals. "Get in quick and sever the femoral artery, bleed out shortly.:

"Smash to the shoulder plate, then solid hit on the helm. Fold it like paper..."

-( )-

"It's too big!" Nessa whined. "And I can't move my legs much,"

"Your uncles went to a good deal of trouble arranging your birthday party, the least you could do is dress for the occasion," Haskill told her. The young mistress was currently battling with her ball gown's many frills on the floor, trying to see her feet no doubt.

"Ok fine," She muttered, managing to locate her slippered feet at last.

"Now do get up, you'll ruin the lace." She huffed but did stand, her face a mask of both childish misery and bubbly excitement.

"You said they're all here right?" She asked again while he went about fastening and prepping the dress.

"Yes mistress all of your uncles and aunts are here as promised." She jumped happily and almost lost her footing to the folds of the dress before righting herself. "Are we ready then? They are waiting for you." Nessa nodded, using her best "adult" face.

"Ready!" She chirped. Haskill gave the door a tap and after a moment Darcy opened it and took her place at Nessa's side with Urzkar and Haskill.

Then they left the room and joined the party.

-( )-

After making her way around the manor and talking to numerous guests (all of whom had been warned by their respective lords to be polite) Nessa had been called to the dinning hall to join her uncles for a meal.

_"Come on girly,"_ Sheogorath had laughed from within. _"You'll miss the cake, it's a talking cake!"_ They had shut the door behind her, leaving Haskill to watch the party and try to keep the place clean. He was sending servents to collect a drunken Redgaurd when one of the guests took notice of him and walked up.

"You are one of the girl's gaurdians are you not?" The Altmer was nearly a head taller than Haskill, dressed for the party in golden cloth.

"I am," Haskill returned wearily. He often found mortals to be a bothersome lot, the years attending to his young mistresss' guests had only made it all the more so.

"I am King Umaril of the Ayleid," He said, offering a hand in what he no doubt thought an unprecedented honor. Haskill shook it and withheld his grimace. A powerfull and important bother, this one.

"Haskill," He returned formaly.

"This girl," Umaril was looking at the door to the dinning room. "My Lady Meridia called her her niece when she brought me here to this gathering," Here it comes, he thought. "How can such a thing be true?"

"My young mistress is indeed family to each of the Princes," An explanation he had gone over more times than he had bothered to count. "She was made kin to them as a baby and left to the care of myself and others untill such time as she is grown."

"But how does such a thing happen? And to a mortal child?" Umaril was quickly reaching taboo ground. While the Princes of Oblivion made no secret (in fact were required not to make it such) of their connection to the girl, the events that led to it were not known by any outside of a select few of the house staff and the Princes themselves.

"If you are curious I would recommend asking Meridia yourself, I am sure she would welcome it..." The King scowled at Haskill and shortly left to speak to someone less... like Haskill.

Probably for the best.

-( )-

Nessa had been enjoying the night more than any she could remember, which was understandable at the age of twelve. Her Uncles and Aunts each visited her several times a year but it was only on her birthday that they gathered together and those were the times she liked best. And whether or not they had even noticed, each of them had at one point or another smiled at the little girl.

Early in the meal Nocturnal had painted the vaulted ceiling of the room in shifting shadow pictures, making out the shapes of Nessa's favorite stories. She could see the winged dragons, the beautiful maidens, and brave warriors acting out the tales in little segments. It made her whoop with glee.

After that Hircine (no doubt trying to upstage Nocturnal) had turned a pair of forks into a troll and a tiger no bigger than her fingers. The tiny pair chased each other about the table, weaving between plates and bowls untill finally Peryite set his chalice down on the troll with a wet squish. The others were dead still in a moment of shock, Nessa's eyes wide with it. Then Sanguine reached across the table to popped the little tiger into his mouth with a belch. The table burst with laughter at the sight and Nessa marched over to pinch them both on the arms with clearly false indignation.

When Desert came Clavicus Vile asked Mehrunes Dagon to tell them of his latest attempt at taking Nirn, which was met with a glare and a thrown sweet roll. Sheogorath was halfway through a story about a mortal singer when he forgot what he was talking about and began to whistle instead. The Shadows on the ceiling eventually bled away and were replaced by Meridia's dancing lights, which told no stories but were pretty and hard to look away from. And the Lords spoke to one another as they rarily did, sometimes explaining to Nessa or letting her break in a question.

But eventually the meal came to an end, when it became clear Nessa's poor stomach could take no more cake. One of the Princes went to the door and called in Haskill, who took his place beside Nessa calmly. They gathered in a rough line and Nessa hugged each of them before they left. Some groaned and some smiled, but none stopped her.

The Manor was beginning to empty out by the time Haskill left the dinning room with the mistress sleeping in his arms. Urzkar and Darcy were still in the main hall talking, holding cups of what was most likely blood. Haskill passed by unnoticed and deposited Nessa in her bed. She was still smiling in her sleep when Haskill tucked her in and left.

It wasn't untill he had closed the door to her room that Haskill allowed himself a small smile of his own.

_"My daughter, my sweet Nessa... That I will never again hold you is my one regret in all of this. I do this not for the world or the people, but for you, in hope that you will know happiness. That the Princes of Oblivion were willing to agree to my terms makes the magnitude of the danger both to them and the world clear. I walk now both to my own doom and the salvation of the Princes... your new family."_

_ -Final page of an unread journal, within Misthaven Manor's Vault-_

_Writer's note: Only a couple of the diconnected tales remain, then on to the tale proper. The nature of Nessa's connection to the Daedric Lords will be elaborated apon as well as the events surrounding the pact that led to it. For now I will simply thank you again for sticking with me..._


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Tale: Nightingale

_"To this day I have no idea what in Oblivion any of it was about..."_

_ -Karliah, on the subject of a strange night-_

_"Could have sworn I saw a dragon last time the manor did its space time thing... huge black bastard, looked like it was falling through a tunnel."_

_ -Mistaven Manor's head Chef-_

If one were to look around the cellar with an untrained eye nothing out of place would be found. It was an ordinary room, the kind filled with barrels and crates and left to darkness when not in use. It wasn't untill they began talking that anyone would even know there were two people in the cellar.

"So then..." Gallus sighed from atop a stack of crates. He had been sitting long enough to feel his bottom slowly go numb.

"Yes?" Karliah's tone gave away little of her state of mind, though he guessed she was getting just as sick of waiting as he was. The two Nightingales had been in the cellar for the better part of five hours now.

"I can hear it now. Welcome back Gallus, how did the job go? Fairly well Mercer, sat in a dank hole in the ground for a night. Now excuse me while I remove the legion of splinters from my rear..." It got a small laugh from her, mission accomplished.

"I can't imagine we'll be kept waiting too much longer, there are only so many hours in a night." She spoke as though she were trying to convince herself more than him.

"Or perhaps our lady Nocturnal is having a grand old time watching us scratch our heads in the dark." He responded in a deadpan. Karliah shook her cloaked head slowly.

"Nocturnal has many things, but humor is not one of them." A good point, he had to admit. Still though, it wasn't like Nocturnal to leave them in the dark about a job. The few times the Daedric Prince had contacted them directly were for simple and to the point orders. Something felt off about this whole mess.

"There's only so long we can stay before someone," He was cut off suddenly by the voice of a child.

"Hello there!" Gallus and Karliah both nearly jumper from their skins in surprise.

"Blazes! Where did you come from!?" His heart was running a mile a minute. A little girl was standing in the room where a moment ago only emptyness had been. She was wearing what looked to be a smaller scale version of their own Nightengale armor, though the mask and hood were missing.

"Sorry mister," Her green eyes were wide with either surprise or amusment. "Aunt Noc didn't tell me how this thingy works..." She explained, holding out a small cube shaped device in the palm of her hand. "It kept putting me in the wrong places, first a forest, then a big house filled with angry people, then another forest... also back to my house a couple of times." He and Karliah approached the girl, neither sure what to expect.

"You shouldn't be here child," Karliah told her sternly, having recovered her composure first.

"This is no place for kids," Gallus added. The girl huffed and put the cube in her pocket.

"Aunt Noc said there would be birds... where are the birds?" Neither answered for a moment.

"I think she's talking about Nocturnal," Gallus whispered. His partner tilted her head at the girl.

"You were sent by Nocturnal?" The girl was almost too busy looking around the room to answer. When she did it answer was in a distracted way, not even looking at them.

"Uh hu, Aunt Noc said I could go an adventure with some birds since she was too busy with stuff to visit like she said she would." She lifted the lid of a box while she spoke, rifling through it until she reached the bottom.

"Please tell me she didn't call the birds Nightingales..." He was getting a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Ya she did," The girl bobbed her head and went around the room at random. "She also called them..." She paused, searching for the word. "Peons... I think that was it." The two shared a silent look.

"Now that sounds like Nocturnal," Karliah muttered. Ever the gracious patron, their lady was.

"And Nocturnal is your..." Gallus was at a loss.

"My aunt," She confirmed.

"Your aunt... well then." He looked to Karliah, not sure where to go from there. She merely shrugged and offered the girl a hand, which she shook with a grin. So he offered his and got the same. When in doubt... "So you know what we're here for right?"

"To take all the stuff out of the house, and not get caught?" Simplistic, but accurate.

"And you know what happens if we do get caught?"

"Bad stuff..." Her tone was as close to grave as he imagined it could be.

"If you're to go with us you'll have to be prepared for trouble," Karliah told the girl. "If we're spotted I don't expect your age to protect you from their wrath."

"I know, that's why I brought this!" She reached into another pocket and pulled out a funny looking leather cap. Before they could say more she placed it on her head and vanished.

"Very good," Gallus whistled. "Invisibility enchantments aren't cheap." He raised a hand and reached for where her head had been. When he felt nothing but air the confusion was palpable. "What the?"

"Eeeew!" The unseen girl cried. "You put your hand through my face!"

"Intangibility too?" Karliah was impressed. She had never in her life seen such a form of magic.

"Aw now that's just cheating," He groaned, then added. "Can I have one?"

Before the night was over a very unlucky home owner lost almost everything not nailed to the floor. The only thing the strange little girl took for herself when she left was a framed painting of a bird in flight.

Even twenty five years after Gallus's death the memory of that unusual night still brought a fond smile to Karliah's face.

_Writer's note: While I know I promised the next chapter to be an origin story of Nessa's father I have been unable to shorten it to a single chapter, so I think for the time being I will put that on hold and continue with Nessa's tales. Once I have finished fleshing out the tale of her father I will most likely post it as a stand alone work. As alway I welcome reviews or questions, and if anyone has a location historic event or character they would like to see in the future feel free to message me the details._


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Tale, Part One: Outlander

_"The sound has grown as I draw closer, the creaking grind of massive gears and hum of magic batteries. What little sleep I find is plagued with dreams of my coming end. But as the miles of caverns and tunnels draw to a close I remind myself that I chose this, and for whom I chose it..."_

_ -Lord Vexus Alperidion-_

The village of Gandosa was mostly still, the barest hints of early risers waking in the twilight of morning. A few houses still leaked narrow trails of smoke from the previous night's warming fires. The growing orange of the coming dawn drowned out the stars slowly.

Talsi Reloth sat and watched the rising sun much the same as she had every morning for her entire life. From her vantage on the edge of the cliff she could see the entire village. The fourteen year old Dunmer sat with her legs cross over each other and her hands resting on her knees. The position coupled with the morning's calm helped to calm her mind. And with the calm came the visions.

_"Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people, Dark Elf."_

Talsi knew little about the art of prophecy, just enough to know it was rare. And she knew her visions were of that nature. This one as with many of the others seemed to be of her own future, while others were of people and places old enough to have faded into legends. It was how she knew she would not always be in that village, which was as close to a blessing as she was likely to get. The man's face was too dim to make out in the swirl of the "dream" but his words still came through.

_"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind."_

_And then she was moving, being led to something in a line with others. It was an execution block she could see now, still warm with blood. She was being led to her death..._

Talsi banished the vision with a grimace, unclenching fists she hadn't even been aware of making. Little crescents of blood stood out on her palms where the nails had dug in. She wasn't sure how long she just sat there stairing at the blood. The image of the bloody block was so fresh in her mind she could still smell the copper and salt of it.

After a while her heart slowed back to a normal pace and she wrapped her hands with some spare cloth from the pack beside her. It wasn't the first time such a thing had happened while she was _seeing_ things. Often the more intense visions left marks like that. Packing a few things up the cliff was far less trouble than climbing back down with bloody hands. Not that she would be missed if she fell.

The other villagers had lost interest in her as soon as they figured out her visions couldn't help them make money or put food on the table. Then she became just another orphan to them, if a little stranger than the other couple dozen that lived within the village. The whole of Morrowind had more than its share of broken families and lost children these days. If she ever had a family of her own they had died or left before she was old enough to remember them.

More of Gandosa was waking now. Temple preists were putting out the night lamps, miners were heading for another day's work and merchants opened stalls to cry goods. Her time for seeing had passed for now. With the rising sounds of life bellow she almost didn't hear the soft foot steps of someone coming from behind her back.

"Hello there!" It was a girl's voice, happy and almost bird like in refused to turn her head to look at the stranger. Instead she just nodded her head and kept her silence. If being ignored bothered the stranger she didn't show it. The girl sat down next to her and let her feet dangle over the lip of the cliff.

From the corner of her eye she could see the stranger was not a Dunmer. Her blonde hair and pale skin looked more suited to a grassy medow than an ash stained cliff. Finally Talsi looked at her and saw her for what she was. An Altmer girl, likely a few years younger than her. When the girl's large green eyes settled on hers she found herself looking away again.

"Outlander," Talsi said by way of greeting. The word came to her naturally even though she had never had cause to use it before that day. Visiters usually didn't come this far into Morrowind's mainland. The girl tilted her head at the term, her feet still swinging in the wind.

"What's that mean?"

"Someone not from here," Talsi sighed in annoyance. It didn't look like she was going to be able to force her to leave by being rude.

"Why don't you just use their names?" She asked happily.

"Why are you here?" She didn't bother answering the girl's question.

"My name's Nessa!" This was going nowhere fast. They sat in silence for a while, the Altmer girl still smiling at the village below and Talsi trying to decide between leaving herself or demanding the other leave.

"Talsi," She returned when it became clear Nessa wouldn't be leaving. The strange little girl nodded her head and offered a hand, which went unshaken as Talsi stood up. She packed up her things and was a good way down the cliff when Nessa called down to her.

"Have a good day Talsi!" A single pale hand waved down at her. "I'll see you later!"

That girl must be touched in the head, she decided.

-( )-

Talsi pulled herself over the final ledge of the cliff face with practised ease. Even in the dark of night she had memorized the path enough to manage the climb. And when she was over it and on her feet she looked up... and found the blasted Altmer girl! It almost looked as though she had been waiting there since she had left yesterday.

"Hello Talsi," Nessa greeted her with a wave. She must have left at some point as two rather out of place looking leather chairs had been brought up and set at the edge of the cliff. Nessa sat on one and gestured to the other. "I thought you could use a place to sit, the rocks looked lumpy."

It took her a moment to get her temper under control, and resist the urge to shout. This was _her_ time _her_ place, and no stranger was going to ruin it. Talsi ignored the chairs and the girl, taking her usual position on the ground and folding her legs. Before she could even begin to clear her mind Nessa spoke up once again.

"What are you doing?" Talsi felt her brow twitch.

"Having a vision," She answered with her eyes still closed, it didn't really matter if Nessa understood or not. "If you're going to stay please shut up," Instead of an answer the girl was silent, a good sign. If hurt feelings were the worst her unwanted guest got she was damn lucky.

Talsi drew in a deep breath, feeling her lungs fill fully. Even on a good day her mind usually didn't find the right state for seeing for an hour or more. With the unexpected spectator it would probably take far longer. But almost the moment she let out her breath the world vanished and was replaced by something new.

_"All who seek knowledge find me sooner or later,"_

_She stood before a twisting mass of tentacles and eyes, bathed in shadowy smoke and green light. All around her pages of books unread by mortal eyes swirled in the wind. The alter upon which she stood was sitting in the center of an infinite abyss._

_"Who are you?" She heard herself speak, as though from a great distance. _

_"I am Hermaeus Mora, and this is," The monsterous thing suddenly stopped cold._

_"Hello uncle Hermy," Talsi turned and found herself looking at that same strange girl who had turned up on her cliff. She was older now, how much so she couldn't say. But she looked calm and confident in the face of the thing above them. She joined Talsi on the alter and gave her an adult version of the grin she'd seen before._

_"Nessa," The thing sounded almost like it was bracing itself. "How in the world... why... Is she with you?" It was clearly troubled. _

_"Yes uncle," Nessa laughed happily. "My friend wanted some help with a problem so I brought her here." _

_"Let's get this over with," The massive eye rolled. "What do you want now?"_

_"It's about your friend, Miraak was his name I think"_

_And then as suddenly as it had come, the vision was gone_

Talsi didn't open her eyes for a while, trying to figure out what she had just seen. It was not like any of the visions she'd ever had before. No one had ever stood beside her in the ones with monsters. She had always stood and fought alone, in a thousand places against a thousand foes. And now... now all the sudden she wasn't alone?

"Who are you really?"

-( )-

_Writer's note: And so we begin to enter the tale proper. Talsi's tale is one we all know for the Dragonborn's story is not something new. But her part in Nessa's tale comes long after their first meeting. We will not see her after the next chapter for a long time... but she will be back._

_And as always, I welcome any questions or comments!_


	7. Chapter 7

Tale Untold: Calm Before

The sky was black, periodically lit by bolts of lightning. They were surrounded by a maze of ruined structures and violet pillars of energy stretching to the horizon. Talsi and Nessa's future selves walked the bleak landscape side by side. They stood out like two stars on a cloudy night. From every open doorway the dead things watched them silently.

"They'll kill you if you follow me in," Nessa whispered. "I can feel them waiting for me,"

"They'll try..." Talsi mustered a wane smile and clasped the girl's hand, giving it a squeeze. "If you recall I have fought Gods on more than one occasion."

Nessa nodded and kept her eyes ahead. She didn't smile.

"The Ideal Masters aren't Gods. They aren't even Daedra. They just... are,"

"For now," This time Nessa did smile. "Let's see if we can change that."

-( )-

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl. Her hand going up in a feeble attempt to shield herself, the fireball arcing through the air, her own voice just beginning to scream, it was all happening as though from a great distance. Her doom was nearly upon her by the time she managed to squeeze her eyes shut.

The sound of her body being consumed by flames sounded different than she had imagined it would. A metallic clang and whoosh of fire, but none of the pain Nessa had braced for.

When at last she lowered her arms and looked up she was looking into the crimson eyes of Urzkar standing over her. The Dremora's arm was wrapped around her, his shield between her and the monster. One side of his armor was scorched and dented from the blast. The shield dropped to the ground a smoking ruin.

"Fools," Urzkar growled at the beast and its controller. "You have called down the wrath of those infinitely your betters."

He turned back to Nessa only briefly as he marched forth.

"Serving you has been... educational," Was that a grin? "For that you have my thanks, now run while you can."

-( )-

She sat in her seeing place, though she was a grown woman now, and let her legs dangle over the edge casually. A woman sat beside her that she had never met. The woman wore a black and red set of robes, her fine black hair cut to neck length and braided on the sides. Her eyes glowed orange in the night. A vampire perhaps?

"This is where you were born?" The woman asked. Talsi's future self shrugged and kept her gaze of the ruins below. Time had nearly swallowed the whole of it with ash and plant life. The whole of the world seemed to have moved on...

"It's where I lived when I was a kid. I don't know where I was born."

"It looks a bit on the burnt side," The woman smirked.

"It's no worse than where you live," Talsi's future self shot back. The woman tilted her head at that, glowing eyes amused. "live, stay, you know what I meant."

They sat in silence for a while. The smile bled away from the woman's face.

"I miss her," Talsi whispered. The woman draped an arm over her shoulder and nodded.

"I know," Talsi was looking out at the village, though her eyes were miles away. "If you could talk to her now, what would you tell her?"

"That I loved her,"

"Now that she knew, she always did..."

-Writer's note: This chapter is simply my way of staying involved with the characters I've created, and the story I still wish to see through to its end. Hints of its future, nothing more. My life and the various other projects I am involved in have had me out of touch for a long time, but hopefully some of you still want to walk this road with me. There is no way for me to say this that doesn't sound like fishing for compliments (not my intention) but the truth is how much of my time is spent on any given project is largely dictated by feedback. Be it criticism, comment, review or questions hearing from readers is what keeps me going. I will be taking up this story once more, hope to see you all there.-


End file.
